


Nightmares

by snarkytrickstergod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkytrickstergod/pseuds/snarkytrickstergod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is struggling with nightmares about his time at the Cage, and Gabriel tries to confort him, but things don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

_It started again. The torture. A table appeared from nowhere, and he was laying on it, hands and feet tied to the said table. All he could see was red. Red from the depts of the cage where he, with Lucifer inside him, had thrown into, with Michael clinging onto him._

_The Devil approached him, smirking, and he looked to the side, where a small table with torture instruments laid. The fear started creeping in, while he thought of what the renegade archangel would do this time._

_“Oh, don’t worry, Sam. I won’t use any of the tools I have there.” Lucifer said, pulling one sleeve up. “I will be a bit more… traditional this time.”_

_Without warning, he plunged his hand into his belly and squeezed. An inhuman scream came out of his throat, as the pain made him nearly pass out. A few feet away from them, Michael watched the scene silently, not moving a limb to stop the torture._

_“NO!!!!!”_

_________________________________

“NO!”

Sam sat on the bed, breathing heavily and looking around, completely disoriented. When he certified himself he wasn’t in the cage anymore he sighed, somewhat calmed down. Moving his legs to the side of the bed, to get up, he stopped and put his hands on his face, tired. He stopped crying long ago. Now only tiredness left. He was tired of having the same nightmare over and over again, not letting him sleep at night. Tired of having those memories inside his head, who were going to haunt him for the rest of his life.

“I just wanted one night full of sleep. Is it too much to ask?” he whispered to no one.

Gabriel stood in the dark, alarmed by the hunter’s scream. He knew that Sam had nightmares sometimes, but he never been around to see how much it affected him.

The archangel slowly knelled in front of the hunter, and gently grabbed his wrists, pulling them down. Sam tensed, feeling the unknown pair of hands grabbing him, and looked down, meeting the archangel’s golden brown eyes.

“Gabe…” he muttered, relaxing.

“Hey, what’s wrong, kiddo? I heard you screaming.”

“It’s nothing, just a nightmare…”

“About what?” Seeing the hunter’s silence, Gabriel stood up and sat at his side. “It’s okay if you don’t want to talk.”

“It’s the same thing over and over again. Memories of the cage.” Sam sighed. “I’m tired, Gabe. Really tired of having these nightmares every freaking night.”

Gabriel leaned into the headboard of the bed, crossing his legs. “Yeah, I know that feeling.”

Sam chuckled and turned to him. “Since when do you need to sleep?”

“I don’t, but I like to rest sometimes. Though now I avoid doing it, ‘cause I’ve been having nightmares as well.”

“I didn’t know angels could have nightmares.” The taller man spoke to himself. “And yours are what? Memories too?”

The angel nodded. “Two of them. The first one is when I last saw my brother Lucifer before he was thrown into the pit…”

_____________________________

_“You can’t do this Michael! Luci is your brother!” A teenage Gabriel shouted, following his aforementioned brothers._

_“I already told you Gabriel, it’s not my choice! Our Father asked me to send Lucifer to the darkest pit of Hell. I’m just doing as told!”_

_“It’s not fair! Luci is an archangel as well, he can’t go to Hell!” Tears prickled the youngest archangel’s eyes, making him stumble a little._

_“Michael, let me at least say goodbye to Gabe. I won’t runaway, I promise.” Lucifer calmly said, turning to his older brother._

_Michael stopped, considering the idea for a second. God just said to send him to the pit, he didn’t say anything about saying goodbye to his brothers. He took the handcuffs from his younger brother._

_“Okay, you can do it. But no tricks, I’m watching!”_

_Lucifer kneeled in front of Gabriel, who instantly hugged his brother, crying._

_“Don’t… don’t go, pl-please…” he sobbed, holding tightly onto Lucifer._

_Lucifer, with tears in his eyes, wrapped his arms around his younger brother, bringing him even closer._

_“I have to, Gabe. Our Father didn’t like the fact of me standing against him. But I promise you that I’ll come back, okay? I’ll come back.” He gently pushed his brother back, to look in his eyes. “Until then, I want you to be a good boy, a good archangel, and do everything your brothers say. And don’t do too much tricks, uh? Keep some of them for important things.” He kissed the top of Gabriel’s head, and stood up. “Bye, Gabe. We’ll see each other soon, I hope.”_

_Lucifer walked to Michael, who put his handcuffs back, and they slowly left. Gabriel started to run after them, but Raphael appeared and grabbed him by the shoulders, preventing him from seeing the worst part. Gabriel tried to free himself, but his brother’s grip was too strong, leaving him desperately crying as he saw his favorite brother disappearing in the distance._

_____________________________________

Gabriel’s memory was interrupted by the feeling of a hand on his face, gently wiping a tear that unconsciously fell. He opened his eyes to see Sam smiling understandingly, his hand resting now on his leg.

“I bet that seeing your brother leaving wasn’t an easy thing to handle.”

The archangel shook his head, looking down. “You must know how I feel, you have an older brother as well…”

Sam flinched. He didn’t really want to remember all of the times he saw his brother leaving, or dying, so he changed the subject.

“You said it were two memories. What’s the second?”

Gabriel looked up, slightly nervous. He was going to touch a fragile aspect now with this memory, and he didn’t want Sam to be angry at him again. He took a deep breath and looked to his hands.

“The second memory is one you know. It’s when… when I “died” and I saw you crying over my dead “body”.”

The younger hunter tensed when he heard that. He remembered it well, the pain, the desperation, the feeling of emptiness that involved him when he saw Gabriel lying on the ground, dead, ash wings next to him as proof. He had ran to the body, taken it on his arms and cried. Cried over the loss of a good friend (if he ignored the time the trickster killed Dean a hundred times on the Mystery Spot), and, reflecting over it sometime after that happened, the loss of the person, erm, angel he loved since the beginning.

He only admitted that when Gabriel came back, and realized that the immense relief, the feeling of his broken pieces gluing back together as he hugged the archangel, wasn’t something he would feel for a simple friend.

“That time at the Hotel was one of the hardest moments of my life. First I see my brother after centuries of missing, and discover that he was changed, and that he would kill me without hesitation. Then, when he “killed” me, I was somewhat happy for being able to trick Luci into believing I was really dead. And, when I was ready to make that fake body disappear, you came, and I had to hide.” He looked at Sam in the eye. “When I saw you so desperately crying, I felt terrible. I was tricking you, making you believe I was dead, just like I did to my brother. I’d never do that to you. To your brother maybe, but not to you. You suffered enough, Sam. I didn’t want to make you suffer even more. I’m really sorry for that.”

Sam froze for a moment, shocked. He always thought that Gabriel meant for him to see the body, so he could think he was dead and wouldn’t bother him anymore. He looked into the archangel’s eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. He saw the pain, the great guilt he felt for doing this, and smiled.

“It’s okay, Gabe. That was in the past, we can’t change it.” Seeing that Gabriel was going to differ, he quickly added “I know you can, but I don’t want you to do it. Let it go, forget it. And don’t feel guilty for that anymore, ‘cause I forgave you a long time ago, if it there was anything to forgive.”

Gabriel smiled, not one of the trickster smirks, but a genuine smile, that made Sam smile even more. The archangel’s eyes seemed to glow in the darkness of the room, and in the middle of all of this the hunter finally gained enough courage and leaned into the angel, kissing him softly.

The trickster froze, eyes wide, stumped by the sudden action, but closed his eyes and kissed back, feeling the young hunter licking his bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Gabriel’s hand grabbed Sam’s hair, pulling him as close as he possibly could, while Sam’s hands flew to the angel’s torso, pulling him close as well.

A minute after they broke the kiss, gasping for breath. Sam chuckled, licking his lips.

“Well, I was going to apologize for this, but now I see that it would be a stupid thing to do.”

Gabriel smirked. “It would be a stupid thing indeed, Samquatch. I didn’t know you were such a good kisser. That’s sexy.”

Sam blushed, stuttering incoherent phrases. The archangel rolled his eyes and pulled him to another kiss, effectively shutting the hunter up.

As they laid down, lost in their embrace, they realized that those stupid nightmares may haunt them at night, but now they didn’t have to go through them alone.

They had each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!


End file.
